This invention relates to electrical connection of semiconductor die to circuitry in a support and, particularly, to electrical connection of a stack of electrically interconnected die to circuitry in a support.
A typical semiconductor die has a front (“active”) side, in which the integrated circuitry is formed, a back side, and sidewalls. The sidewalls meet the front side at front edges and the back side at back edges. Semiconductor die typically are provided with interconnect pads (die pads) located at the front side for electrical interconnection of the circuitry on the die with other circuitry in the device in which the die is deployed. Some die as provided have die pads on the front side along one or more of the die margins, and these may be referred to as peripheral pad die. Other die as provided have die pads arranged in one or two rows at the front side near the center of the die, and these may be referred to as central pad die. The die may be “rerouted” to provide a suitable arrangement of interconnect pads at or near one or more of the margins of the die.
Semiconductor die may be electrically connected with other circuitry, for example in a printed circuit board, a package substrate or leadframe, or another die, by any of several means. Such z-interconnection may be made, for example, by wire bonds, or by flip chip interconnects, or by tab interconnects. The package substrate or leadframe provides for electrical connection of the package to underlying circuitry (second-level interconnection), such as circuitry on a printed circuit board, in a device in which the package is installed for use.
A number of approaches have been proposed for increasing the density of active semiconductor circuitry in integrated circuit chip packages, while minimizing package size (package footprint, package thickness). In one approach to making a high density package having a smaller footprint, two or more semiconductor die, of the same or different functionality, are stacked one over another and mounted on a package substrate.
Electrical interconnection of stacked semiconductor die presents a number of challenges. For instance, two or more die in a stack may be mounted on a substrate with their front sides facing away from the substrate, and connected by wire bonds die-to-substrate or die-to-die. Die-to-die wire bond interconnect may be made where an upper die is dimensioned or located so that the upper die does not overlie the margin of the lower die to which it is connected, and so that sufficient horizontal clearance is provided for the wire span. This condition may pertain, for example, where the footprint of the upper die is sufficiently narrower than the lower die; or, for example, where the upper die is arranged so that the footprint of the upper die is offset in relation to the margin of the lower die. Alternatively, the die in the stack may be indirectly interconnected by connecting them to a common substrate on which the stack is mounted. Where a lower die in a stack is wire bonded die-to-substrate, and where the footprint of an upper die overlies the margin of the lower die, a spacer may be interposed to provide sufficient vertical clearance between the lower and the upper die to accommodate the wire loops over the lower die. The spacer adds to the thickness of the stack and, consequently, of the package. Moreover, in such a configuration the wire bond die-to-substrate connection of the lower die must be completed before the spacer and the upper die are stacked over it; that is, the die must be stacked in situ on the substrate and the die must be stacked and connected serially.
S. J. S. McElrea et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/124,077, filed May 20, 2008, titled “Electrically interconnected stacked die assemblies”, incorporated herein by reference, describes stacked die configurations in which interconnect pads on the die are electrically connected by traces of an electrically conductive interconnect material. In some configurations adjacent die in the stack are provided with interconnect pads arranged at the front side along a die margin, and the edge at the margin of an overlying die is offset in relation to the margin of the die beneath it. The offset reveals at least a fraction of the area of the interconnect pads on the lower die, so that the pads on the lower die are available for electrical connection with pads on a die situated above. The electrically conductive interconnect material is an electrically conductive polymer, such as a curable conductive epoxy, for example.
T. Caskey et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/124,097, filed May 20, 2008, titled “Electrical interconnect formed by pulse dispense”, incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for electrical interconnection of die in a stack, and of stacked die with a substrate, by depositing an electrical interconnect material in situ in a series of pulses to form an electrically continuous interconnection. The interconnect material may be a curable material, and may be deposited in an uncured or partially cured state; and the material may be partially or additionally cured at an intermediate stage following dispense, and may be fully cured when dispense has been completed. Suitable interconnect materials include polymers filled with conductive material in particle form such as, for example, metal-filled polymers, including, for example metal filled epoxy, metal filled thermosetting polymers, metal filled thermoplastic polymers, or electrically conductive inks.
The quality of the die-to-die electrical connection depends in part upon the electrical continuity between the interconnect and the die pads, and in part upon the mechanical integrity of the interconnect traces. There is a general trend toward finer interconnect pad pitch and, accordingly, toward smaller interconnect pad area. Where the interconnect material is a polymer filled with electrically conductive particles, such as a silver-filled epoxy, for example, the electrical continuity between the die pad and the interconnect material depends upon the adhesion of the interconnect material with the pad surface.
Stacked die assemblies and stacked die packages must be capable of withstanding temperature changes during operation. The thermal expansion characteristics differ among the various materials in the package, and thermal cycling of the construct can result in fatigue-driven degradation of the interconnect trace itself, or of the contact between the die pad or the bond pad and the interconnect trace.